Dance With Me
by fitzherbertfangirl
Summary: A short one-shot, Austin asks Ally to waltz with him, will she accept? A x A, short and sweet. Enjoy!


**Hi y'all! Welcome to my first Austin & Ally story...quite possibly the last, but you never know! So maybe this could be a little better, but I'm working on a big Tangled fic right now, (it's called Belonging!) and I don't really have any more time to spend on this cute little fic. Basically, I used part of it for an audition for Sonic Boom Roleplay, a roleplay on Tumblr, and then my good friend Liz McCallus suggested I make it longer and publish it...I am eternally grateful to you, Lizzsters! I completely fell in love with this short one-shot. (By the way, I got the part! I RP Ally :D .com) All right, here we go, enjoy! I don't own Austin and Ally... :(**

_Dance with Me_

By fitzherbertfangirl

Some girls at school dances are never off the floor. They were usual description of pretty—most of them tall and blonde, with long, tan legs even in the winter, skinny, always with a nice figure and perfect white teeth. A different boy asked them to dance every time a new song came on. But, these girls only accepted dances from handsome jocks or hunky football players, making up a lame excuse if an average or below average person attempted to be her partner. The pretty ones even had to turn down a few boys when they were exhausted.

Ally Dawson was not one of these girls. She might have been—her teeth were always so white, she had dark brown wavy hair and a nice figure, though she was a bit petite. But our Ally wasn't very...smooth, shall we say. She had stage fright, got panic attacks, chewed her lovely hair when she was nervous, was a bit clumsy and very susceptible to hyperventilating. Ally Dawson had a difficult time...chilling, shall we say. She was sitting at a small table with two of her best friends, Trish and Dez, chatting idly, twirling an idle strand of brunette hair around her finger and hoping in the back of her mind she could dance—just once—with a boy.

Austin Moon, however, was the kind of boy who danced with those knockout-beautiful girls. That kind of boy everybody loves at dances, and dances with a new girl every song. His popularity was only magnified by his newfound fame. _Thanks to me, _Ally thought. She watched him wildly twirl a girl he'd never met all across the floor, shamelessly flirting with her at the same time. When the song finished, Austin winked at her and sauntered off. Ally just rolled her eyes and started scribbling an idea for a new song on a napkin.

Ally heard a swingy, elegant waltz begin presently. Waltzes weren't very popular or common at her school. Barely anyone knew how to—the dance team could—and a few other scattered people, so the DJs usually avoided them. But Ally had always wanted to learn—the kind of romantic waltz so remarkable and in many movies. Ally spun a warm fantasy of her dancing with Dallas, the cell phone accessory guy, in an elegant, expensive ball gown, stepping gracefully. Feeling a warm sensation of someone standing by her side, Ally shook off the daydream and turned to look up. Her eyes met Austin's, of all peoples, grinning and extending his hand to her casually.

"Dance with me, O songwriter of mine?" he asked Ally smoothly.

Ally hesitated. "I—I don't know how to," and even if she did, Ally knew she was saving Austin from a big mistake. Whenever she _was_ asked to dance, she just couldn't seem to get the steps right and ended up falling over her own feet. Her partner always looked embarrassed by the time the song was half over.

Austin just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that, I'll teach you!" And before Ally could protest, Austin took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. He joined their left hands and put his right hand snugly on Ally's hip. Uncertainly, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Ally, you have the easy job," Austin began, ignoring Trish and Dez's whispers of _he's making his move! _"All you have to do is follow my lead. Now, this is a waltz, and the steps go one big, two small. Okay?"

Ally nodded nervously. "Okay."

Austin smiled. "Good! Now, just follow my lead. One, two three. One, two three, one, two three." Austin murmured as he began to waltz gently, leading her out onto the dance floor.

Ally looked down at her peep toe high heels and concentrated on following Austin. One, two three, one, two three, over and over, in a graceful rhythm.

"You're getting it, Ally!" Austin exclaimed proudly. "Now try it without looking at your feet."

Afraid this would be her downfall, Ally reluctantly tore her eyes away from her shoes and up to—where else when you're dancing with him?—Austin's eyes. He smiled, looking back into her eyes. "There's that pretty face. You're doing excellent."

Ally smiled too, she couldn't help it, saying "Thank you," quietly. Austin looked away to guide them, their steps never faltering. Austin showed her even more steps and moves, spinning her around and twirling her, once he turned the tables and let her lead for a few steps before switching them back to their normal position.

"Ally, the last thing you do," Austin said as the music was drawing to a close, "is let go of my shoulder, twirl out away from me, then twirl back in and we'll be done."

Ally smiled, feeling a new found confidence as her dance with Austin was going so well. She was having the time of her life! "All right,"

"Okay, ready Alls? Let's finish this with a bang." Ally twirled out away from him, then spun back in, so quickly back in to his arms their bodies were _very _close. The next few moments were like something straight out of a movie. Ally couldn't find her breath, so near to Austin, her eyes lost in his. Austin seemed to be experiencing the same thing, and for a few seconds it seemed like they could stay like that forever. Then Austin seemed to come to his senses, and he released Ally reluctantly, still smiling at her and her at him.

"You're a natural, Ally," Austin said happily, walking beside her back to the table.

Ally blushed, "I have a wonderful teacher." She smiled up at him.

Austin and Ally sat down at a table across from each other, talking and occasionally dancing the rest of the night away.

Austin didn't dance with any other pretty girls that night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

From that moment on, the waltz became Austin and Ally's dance. Waltzes were still scarce at their high school, but in the instance that there was one, Ally would look around hopefully for Austin, and he would come always come sauntering up to her with a smile on his face, offering his hand in a gentlemanly manner. This happened so many times that, to a point, they were practically running into each other's arms to dance their troubles away. And the end of every waltz they danced was the same. Ally would spin back into Austin's arms and find her breath gone and her heart pounding, so close to his heart she could feel its nervous beat as well. It happened at graduation. Again when Ally wore her white dress and Austin wore a tux at their wedding reception. All the years they stayed together, growing up and growing old, the moment was always just as magical and warm-and-fuzzy as the first time. Even when Ally's stomach was so swollen with a baby she could barely get up from the couch to waltz with her husband, even when the doctors said they were too old to do it anymore, the Waltz was Austin and Ally's dance.

**Aww, how sweet! Like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! Reviews are what fuel me to write more and I love feedback from you beautiful readers.**

**Thanks! Love, Fizzy**


End file.
